


A Song Key Rings

by Shizuka_Gun



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward plays piano, M/M, Music, Oswald likes it, romance undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_Gun/pseuds/Shizuka_Gun
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot decides to give the young man a chance to impress him with his music. Edward is trying to find a way to relieve the boredom and to learn more about the man named Penguin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Gotham nor any of its characters. Gotham is the property of Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros Television, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Hands gliding over the keys dancing with a solemnity rarely seen Oswald Cobblepot was entranced by the young pianist. His face seemed familiar but Oswald was unable to place it and, truthfully, unwilling to dedicate a single part of his mind that might take him away from the haunting melody. The young man had come to him asking if he could play at the club, his eyes wide with hope and excitement, Oswald was struck, not only by the pleasing visual aesthetic this man possessed but also the sheer boldness. Very few approached him while he was with his men and those that did were usually too stupid to understand the concept of danger. Yet this man did not seem unintelligent, but rather desperate. Curious he had offered to let the man audition which is how he came to be in his current position, awed and entranced by the man and his music.

Edward Nygma was smart, a genius and proud of it, able to discern the workings of peoples mind through a single brief interaction. Nothing interested him more than a good riddle and people were full of them; however, it often left him bored once he had them figured out. His mind demanded variety, so on top of his work at the GCPD Edward moonlighted as a pianist; music had come easily to Edward, as most things did, but unlike with most things Edward never grew bored with it, perhaps it was the endless variety that music provided, or maybe it was the fact that only in music could he quiet the voice in his head, either way Edward enjoyed his music. Lately though Edward had become bored, not of music, but rather of life in general. The bodies were unexciting, the people at the GCPD had become predictable long ago but now they barely held his attention. That is until he met Oswald Cobblepot. Maybe “met” isn’t the right word, “stared at” would be more precise. He had come into the GCPD to talk to Jim; Edward had been very intrigued. The small, mousy man, with the damaged leg was new, but also dangerous if the way Jim reacted to him was any indication, surprising given the stature of the man. Edward had watched him until Mr. Cobblepot left but his interest did not wane. After a week of snooping around in the files at the GCPD and the city itself Edward found the club of Oswald Cobblepot aka The Penguin and decided to observe this new riddle by placing himself as closely as possible. And now, here he was performing to the only audience he cared about, periodically he would glance at Mr. Cobblepot gauging his reaction; the man had a small smile but his eyes were closed and body rigid, an odd combination but one that just made him all the more interesting.

Oswald opened his eyes as the last few notes faded away; looking at the young man with an unreadable expression he said, “Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays 8 till 11, does this work for you?” Upon receiving an enthusiastic nod from the young man Oswald approached the dais that housed the piano. “Excellent, now if you are to be working for me I will need a name.” Oswald was particularly intrigued for this and was unsure of the exact reason why, there was something about him, about his eyes, he looked at Oswald with his full attention, something no one other than his mother had ever done and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t thrill him.

Edward for his part was equally thrilled, this man was cold, yet open, was kind, but cruel (a true enigma.) Any thoughts Edward had entertained of using a false name were thrown away, he wanted this man to know him, to truly know him, and if that were to happen he could not base this on lies. “My name is Edward Nygma, and I know who you are, do you like riddles?”

Oswald let a small smirk grace his face and replied with a fond, “Not really, but I could learn to I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic. Now that I finally have an account on this site I hope to be inspired to write even more.


End file.
